Forum:Nuclear War
Here's the nuclear war discussion, I guess. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Stay away from me, and anyone nuking Southeast or East Asia, expect ICC lawuits. Woogers(lol what ) 20:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Stay away from me, and anyone nuking the Americas or Europe, expect ICC lawsuits. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :ASA is getting nuked. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Everett will shoot down nukes targeting PAFF nations. Everett will not be deploying WMDs against foreign territory. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei has a magical force field around CEAS countries. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Force fields, shields, deflector shields, electrical shields and any other form of energy shield are against the rules... as is magic as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz killer. Were you being sarcastic when you said I was a serious person? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) EAF has a magical force field around all countries. With targeting preference for CEAS countries. Woogers(lol what ) 21:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How and when Now I don't know the entire process of the war exactly, but here is my scenario: During the hight of the war, the country (between ASA and GYP) who is loosing the most men or is reacting the worst will fire his 50MT(?) nuclear missile at the opposing city (Saigon, Wichita). The other country will then start to evacuate the city, but too few inhabitants will escape and the city will almost entirely be leveled. Just before the missile hits, the other country will launch one (or two, but only one is allowed to hit) of its 50MT(?) missiles and level the the other city, same scenario. The radiation will carry on, no new technologies will be able to take it away in a flash, the surrounding territories and villages will also receive good damage. The world will "hate" both countries for what they have done, each country will make the article (<- Mine) on its own loss. Here I have two pics on the radius's. First Wichita, second Saigon. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Not Saigon please. You kill Saigon, you kill fifteen million people and end up killing much of Vietnam besides. Can you try Kuantan (Malaysia) instead? It's pretty important, so yeah. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Nuke Topeka, not Wichita! You will kill the WBC if you nuke Topeka, and it will be a serious plus for the ASA. Also you agreed to nuke another city not Saigon, SW. lol —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nuking Topeka because of a radicalist church is indiscriminate violence. Why not just have someone arrest the leaders of the church for hate crimes rather than destroying a town full of mostly innocent people? Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Much better than nuking Wichita. If they were in Everett or Cascadia, they would have been arrested for hate crimes. Or maybe the government would pay people to do massive counter-protests against them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I misread in the other topic, I saw "I'd prefer Siagon (...) to be blown up." -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You saw this: I'd prefer Saigon, Singapore, Bangkok not blown up, and nothing nearby. Not "to be blown up". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you dudes aware of what a 50MT weapon is capable of? Think of this... Russia dropped the Tsar Bomba, a 50MT device. It's destructive radius was massively extensive including the ability to shatter windows as far as 750 - 1,000 miles away. Reduce to a standard of about 15-25 MT. Also, Topeka please. Death to WBC. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Topeka is more of a town than a real city, why would the GYR want to nuke a town? Also, we are in the 21st century, in a war AS MUCH DAMAGE has to be caused as possible to eliminate the opposition, lets go with 50MT :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you're that desperate, why don't you find a few pennies in your lucrative store of taxpayer money and bomb Topeka yourself? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, Everett doesn't kill civilians, apparently unlike the ASA and GYR. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Good luck trying to make other people do the dirty work. Seeing that that's your only reason, I might as well jus blow up all of Kansas except Topeka, but I'll stay with witchita.—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz killer. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :So... is this still a game or are people beginning to take this srsly? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :DK is a very serious person. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright so how is this going to happen? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess this can start next Monday, a large rebellion in Dallas Texas, torching, etc? Then w/e Yarphei joins in two days later. The war would end by the end of the month, and I guess we can drop the bombs sometime within that window. Also, are you going to bring in any blanks? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Blanks? Like nukes going to places and never hitting? Or nukes going as distractions? Also, I want the war to be longer. What will start the rebellion? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Blank nations. Take a pill ;) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean by "starting the rebellion?" And the war should last long enough to take us to near the CEAS-PAFF / Belize War leaving a short interbellum. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think we are on the same page here.... you said "I guess this can start next Monday, a large rebellion in Dallas Texas, torching, etc?" What did you mean by that, and I don't know about blanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the initial battle of the war by the Fascists. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are going to have to explain that better, I am in the dark about this. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::IFF becomes active in Dallas and eventually begins a rebellion in Dallas aiming at taking over the government, posing a battle and eventually war. Within the next few days, Yarphei allies with IFF and then there are other stuffs happening in the war until eventually an agreement is made. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, I think I understand now, I am going to ask you to make that article about the Dallas uprising and IFF because you know more or less what to say about that, I will tweak it here and there afterwards. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Soooo, Monday has come and gone, what's next? Woogers(lol what ) 17:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :We have done the impossible, something people have been trying since the stone ages. We stopped a war before it had begun.. o.O -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I lol'd. We deserve Nobel Peace Prizes. Woogers(lol what ) 20:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I would have but it got sort of late and I didn't want to type up the event on my ipod… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- And so, a month later, time marches on. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 07:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Normal wars are a bit more dragged out. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this has to be realistic -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but there's been little activity in a while. Modern wars do move fast. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah… Pretend we just have lots of long traditional battles… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Site I can't find that site where you can make a map of nuclear damage… Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, found it http://meyerweb.com/eric/tools/gmap/hydesim.html. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC)